


Well, That Didn't Work

by kksunflowerbaby



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: AU, BAMF Annabeth Chase, Based on a Tumblr Post, Cutesy, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Happy Ending, Imagine your OTP, OTP Feels, Percy Being an Idiot, Percy is a Dork, Prompt Fill, Romantic Fluff, Snowball Fights, Tumblr Prompt, Tumblr: otpprompts, otp prompts, pinterest prompt, prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-09 22:33:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16458284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kksunflowerbaby/pseuds/kksunflowerbaby
Summary: Prompt from Pinterest: Person A making a ridiculously large snowball and chasing a screaming person B + wrestling in the snow + Person B pinning down Person A and kissing themI love Annabeth and Percy and this was the easiest thing to write because they're so perfect for each other. Super fluffy.





	Well, That Didn't Work

Winter is Percy’s favorite time of year. Being the son of the Sea God has its perks, and control over water in all forms is a bit of a bonus during the snowy season. Since Annabeth and Percy live in New York, December is always cold and full of snowflakes. 

Annabeth didn’t mind the cold. Since the snow made Percy grin like a little kid, she especially didn’t mind. Their lives hadn’t been easy so far, so they knew to enjoy the little things they can find happiness in. 

After finishing a long day of work, Annabeth returns to their loft apartment. Percy is cooking dinner in their kitchen, surrounding their home with the aroma of chili and baked bread. Annabeth grins and wraps her arms around her boyfriend from behind. Leaning her head on his shoulder blade, she nuzzles him softly. 

“How was work?” Percy asks as he turns off the stove and moves slightly to pour the chili into two bowls he had laid out for them. Annabeth moves with him, not letting go. 

“Normal,” she gives a small chuckle. After everything they’d been through, _normal_ was a good thing. “I finished the last sketch for the arch of the new patio for the hotel.”

A few months ago, Annabeth had been hired to head the development of the architecture of a new hotel. It is the biggest project she has ever taken on and she was more than up for the challenge. Percy knew how happy she was with her work so far, so he smiled and turned in her arms. 

He raises hand to her face and brushes her cheekbone with his thumb. His heart swells for a moment, filled with love and joy for the woman standing before him. He knows never to take anything for granted, and he never will when it comes to Annabeth. 

“I love you,” he says, leaning down for a peck. Annabeth obliges and reaches behind him for her dinner. 

“And I love you,” she replies, giving him a warm smile. 

He grabs his dinner as well and they sit down in their living room. Curled up on the couch together, they were content. They eat in silence for a moment, enjoying being next to each other. It is easy for them, and comfortable. 

“Do you want to watch a Christmas movie?” Percy asks after finishing his dinner and placing the bowl on their table. Without waiting for her answer, he reaches for the remote and turns on their tv.

“What if I was going to say no?” Annabeth teases, standing up from the couch and taking her bowl and Percy’s to the sink. She washes them quickly and lays them on the drying rack. 

“When have you ever turned down the chance to watch _The Grinch_?” Percy chuckles, looking over his shoulder to his girlfriend. “This is what, our sixth Christmas together? We’ve watched the Grinch more than any other movie in any genre.”

Annabeth pouts and reaches into their pantry for a surprise she had purchased a week before. Unbeknownst to Percy, she had picked up a bag of their favorite Christmas candy, peppermint chocolate. When she holds up the bag, Percy gasps jokingly. 

“I love you,” he says, his serious tone not matching the playful expression on his face. 

“I know,” Annabeth smirks. She comes back to the couch and puts her legs over Percy’s lap and opens the bag. 

Percy opens his mouth, begging her with his eyes for her to place a piece of chocolate in. She rolls her eyes before giving him what he wants. After they’ve both had two or three pieces, she leans into her boyfriend and rests her head on his shoulder. 

They watch the movie together, occasionally humming along with the soundtrack. When the Grinch onscreen placed Max in front of the sled he had constructed and demanded that the dog pull it, Percy mutters something under his breath. 

“What was that?” Annabeth laughs. 

She knew exactly what he said. Every time they watch this movie together, Percy makes a point of saying something about how the Grinch treats his pet. Percy had cursed out the Grinch. 

After they finish the movie, Annabeth stretches. She extends her legs and makes a small noise of contentment. Percy playfully pushes on her side where her sweater lifted from her stretching. She bats his hand away. 

“Do you want to go for a walk?” Percy asks, rolling his shoulders a few times. He had gotten stiff while letting Annabeth lay on him. He didn’t mind, of course. 

Annabeth nods and they dress for the cold. Percy bundles up with his puffer jacket while Annabeth dons her scarf and hat. Percy reaches over and tugs on the front of her beanie, causing it to cover the top half of her face. Annabeth blindly strikes in front of her and manages to catch her boyfriend on his shoulder. 

“Hey!” He scoffs, lifting the front of her hat. They share a laugh. “Fine, I won’t do it again!”

“You better not, Seaweed Brain,” she replies easily. She smirks and they make their way out of their apartment complex. 

Hand in hand, they make their way to the nearest park. They go for walks often, enjoying the exercise. Being adult demigods meant they didn’t get the workouts they usually got at Camp Half-Blood. They had to rely on making it work in their schedules and this was the easiest way to do so.

When they reach the park, Percy lets go of Annabeth’s hand. He kneels and immediately starts scooping snow into his hands. She smiles to herself and thanks the gods she had thought to bring her mother’s hat with her. She places it on her head quietly.

Percy turns, his hands raised with snowballs in each. When he doesn’t see Annabeth, he frowns. “Please tell me you’re wearing your hat, Wise Girl.”

A snowball hits the back of his neck, answering his question. He whirls and throws both of the snowballs, one of which manages to clip Annabeth and knock the baseball cap off her beanie. 

“Got you,” Percy laughs, already bending and getting more snow gathered for ammunition. 

Before Annabeth has a chance to grab her hat and become invisible again, Percy has made the biggest snowball she’s ever seen. He wields in his hands before using his powers to lift it above his head while maintaining its shape and size. Annabeth knows the quickest and best option is to run.

And she does.

She had been trained by Chiron to never scream or draw attention to herself while running from a threat, but she doesn’t mind that now. She gleefully shrieks while sprinting as fast as she can in the snow. She can hear Percy behind her, running just as fast if not faster.

Percy throws the snow, which hits Annabeth and forces her to the ground. It wasn’t hard enough to hurt, but she had been through enough in her short life that it wouldn’t have mattered if it had. Percy flops to the ground beside her, out of breath slightly. 

“You’re going to pay for that, Seaweed Brain!” Annabeth throws her body on top of her boyfriend’s. 

He uses the momentum of her move against her, rolling with her until he’s on top, looking down on her. He takes a moment to appreciate her beauty and her brains. He had wrestled with her more than enough to know that she was waiting until he did something she could use against him. 

“You’re so beautiful,” he says. 

Annabeth smiles and leans up slightly, puckering her lips. It’s her way of asking Percy to kiss her and he obliges, leaning down even more to meet her halfway. 

As he shifts his weight, Annabeth moves her hips and catches Percy off guard. She flips him neatly, pinning him to the ground with her weight. She moves down and kisses him. 

She pulls away slightly just so she can say, “I always win, Seaweed Brain.”

And if this was the punishment, Percy was more than happy with her winning every single time.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm trying to incorporate more creative and funny chapter titles. I liked writing this chapter. I'm so used to writing how Annabeth and Percy could meet in an AU but this was fun because of them already being together. I liked this one.


End file.
